A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of piñatas, more specifically, an apparatus for mechanically swinging and hanging a piñata there from.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a piñata hoisting stand that does not rely upon a string and pulley to animate the piñata, but rather includes a string and pulley to hang said piñata from a boom pipe; wherein the boom pipe attaches to a vertical support via a pivot point; wherein a handle is included on the boom pipe and enables the animation of the piñata by swinging the boom pipe up, down, or around the vertical support in order to flail the piñata thereon; the vertical support is attached to and rotates about a weight block that rests atop a base.
The Alas Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0099534) discloses a piñata stand having a portable frame member, a pulley member and a coupling member coupled between the portable frame member and the pulley member to allow the pulley member to rotate about an axis orthogonal to pivot axis of the pulley member. However, the piñata stand does not pivot about a pivot point and rotate about a vertical support such that the piñata can be lift, lowered, and rotated.
The Arroyo Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No 2008/0073468) discloses a foldable piñata stand with a pulley mechanism. However, the stand requires the use of a pulley, and not a piñata boom that pivots and rotates about a vertical support.
The Sellars et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,809) discloses a floor crane. However, the floor crane is not suited for use in rapidly flinging a piñata up, down or around.
The Woods Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,304) discloses a hoisting unit having a transportable wheeled base. Again, the hoisting unit can fling a piñata around.
The Macris Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,039) discloses a portable crane. Again, the portable crane is suited for use in suspending an engine and not rapidly flailing a piñata.
The Lopez Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 542,501) illustrates a design for a piñata hoisting device, which uses a pulley.
The Blake Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,820) discloses a load lifting stand. However, the stand does not have a stand that can fling a piñata up, down, or around a vertical support.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a piñata hoisting stand that does not rely upon a string and pulley to animate the piñata, but rather includes a string and pulley to hang said piñata from a boom pipe; wherein the boom pipe attaches to a vertical support via a pivot point; wherein a handle is included on the boom pipe and enables the animation of the piñata by swinging the boom pipe up, down, or around the vertical support in order to flail the piñata thereon; the vertical support is attached to and rotates about a weight block that rests atop a base. In this regard, the piñata hanging and swinging apparatus departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.